europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
File Naming Conventions
WORK IN PROGRESS Unit Images Unit images (those you see on individual unit pages) will be named using the following syntax. Underscores are equivalent to spaces, so feel free to use either option when naming. These unit images are downloaded from the Europa Barbarorum website. They are found by going to the faction page, and then going to the faction's units page. Unit images are downloaded to the desktop and then uploaded to the wiki. When uploading, you will browse for the file and use the following syntax where the form asks for "Destination filename". No summaries or accompanying text is necessary. These conventions are used to give us an easier time of locating the appropriate files when needed. FactionPrefix_NativeName.gif Example Some units have multiple words in their names. For instance, the Aedui unit Leuce Epos should have its unit image file named "Aed_Leuce_Epos.gif" (without quotes). That is, every word in a file name must have its first letter capitalized. Unit AOR Unit AOR image files follow a similar convention, with an addition of the three letters "AOR" (without quotes). FactionPrefix_NativeName_AOR.jpg Example The AOR image file for Leuce Epos would be "Aed_Leuce_Epos.jpg" (without quotes). Exceptions Besides the extraneous situations mentioned above, there is also a certain set of peculiar naming conflicts that naturally arise. These usually arise as a result of in-game reforms. To illustrate this, take the Romani Hastati for example. There is Hastati (Early) and Hastati (Late), respectively representing the Camillan and Polybian Hastati units. Our aforementioned naming convention places us at a roadblock because both would be SPQR_Hastati.gif. To remedy this conflict, apply the following, simple cure: SPQR_Hastati_Early.gif and SPQR_Hastati_Late.gif. In other words, what we are doing is appending the otherwise would-be filename with the unit's page name suffix (usually an English-language indicator such as "early" or "late", in reference to ante- and post-reform). To generalize, here is the peculiar image file name conflict syntax: FactionPrefix_NativeName_Appendage.gif FactionPrefix_NativeName_Appendage_AOR.jpg Where "Appendage" refers to the English-language identifier that distinguishes the otherwise equivalent unit names. This identifier can be found on the unit's page name. As you can see, when appending peculiar file names, we never enter in the parentheses, as these have no place in a file name. They are only used in the page name. Simply omit them from the appended image file name. Certain units pose an even greater peculiarity when it comes to naming conflicts. For instance, the Romani have two Eqvites Romani, the difference in them being the English-language identifiers (Camillan Roman Citizen Cavalry) and (Polybian Roman Citizen Cavalry). These two identifiers would translate into unnecessarily long appendages in the corresponding file names. To remedy this, you will only append with as many words as ''absolutely necessary, usually only one. ''In this case, the two resulting file names would be: 1) "SPQR_Eqvites_Romani_Camillan.gif" and 2) "SPQR_Eqvites_Romani_Polybian.gif" (without quotes). Shared Units Some factions share the same unit and thus link to the same unit page on their corresponding unit lists. We use one article for shared units, not separate ones for each faction. As a result, we can only use one skin for the unit image file. In the case of Leuce Epos, for instance, the Aedui skin was uploaded first. As a result, nobody should upload the Arverni skin. This would be an unnecessary and possibly confusing upload for someone who came across the file. Please be wary of this phenomenon as an editor and an ethical contributor. Note: Units are considered "shared" if and when any two or more factions have the same unit listed on their corresponding units pages. Once all unit pages are completed, not a trivial task mind you, this unit naming convention will become accordingly unnecessary. Until then, please bear with us and be wary of the convention for consistency and simplicity sake (as well as making it easy to find needed images in the file list). Faction Prefixes Aed_ for Aedui AS_ for Arche Seleukeia Arv_ for Arverni Bak_ for Baktria Cas_ for Casse Epe_ for Epeiros Get_ for Getai Hay_ for Hayasdan Kar_ for Karthadastim KH_ for Koinon Hellenon Lus_ for Lusotannan Mak_ for Makedonia Pah_ for Pahlava Pont_ for Pontos Ptol_ for Ptolemaioi SPQR_ for Romani Saba_ for Sab'yn Saka_ for Saka Rauka Saur_ for Sauromatae Sweb_ for Sweboz Ele_ for Eleutheroi Category:Administration